


Una Boda en Navidad!

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Es noche buena y en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Stark, antes de que Santa Claus llegue, una bella historia es contada...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot Navideño, es un regalo para mi amiga secreta Kazuki Miyasawa Hayami!!!  
> Espero de todo corazón que tengas una Feliz Navidad y próximo Año Nuevo. Ojala que disfrutes esta historia. <3

Noche buena había llegado de nuevo, y aunque cada año había algo diferente en la cuidad de New York, en la mansión Stark, la cena con amigos, los regalos y las charlas con anécdotas ya era algo que se había vuelto una tradición, ahí los sutiles cambios se notaban en cómo se iban uniendo nuevos integrantes a la familia o en alguna nueva cana en el cabello de alguien.

Sin embargo, al llegar la media noche en una de las habitaciones de aquella gran casa; un hombre se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida y narrando cierta historia a petición.

―Desde que nací se notaba que sería diferente, era más tranquilo que otros bebés; más despierto y por supuesto menos llorón –habló con su inconfundible arrogancia, ―Cuando fui creciendo mi curiosidad y atracción por armar y desarmar cosas no tenía límites, un genio igual a su padre decían todos y mira que no cualquiera puede decir que armó su primer motor a los 7 años.

―Eso no es la historia ―reclamó una voz infantil.

Una sonrisa asomó sus labios, resaltando las arrugas de sus ojos.

―Tienes razón Mayday ―contestó el genio acariciando los cabellos la de la niña como antaño solía hacer con los de su hijo. ―Es solo que, no puedo evitar darme cuenta cómo ha cambiado mi vida, mi encierro en la cueva donde me convertí en Iron Man, la guerra civil que me enseñó lo frágil que son los lazos y la vida.

―Yo seré Spider-girl cuando crezca, no permitiré que nadie de mi familia pelee entre sí y le ayudaré a papá a luchar contra los malos ―exclamó la niña con entusiasmo, alzando su mano en un puño cerrado.

Un brillo de orgullo iluminó los ojos castaños de Tony ―Serás una espléndida heroína y sin duda mi favorita; aunque no le digas a tu padre que te dije eso, ―añadió guiñándole un ojo.

―Pero continúa, quiero oír la historia de tu boda.

―El día que lo cambió todo, la navidad de hace treinta años, pero debes escuchar otra parte antes que lleguemos ahí –añadió mirando los ojos chocolate de la niña, ―Muchas cosas sucedieron después de aquella pelea por los acuerdos, Los Vengadores nos separamos por nuestras diferencias; la verdad es que dijimos e hicimos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos. –Haciendo una pausa, respiró profundo dándose ánimos antes de continuar. ―Cuando volví a la base no me sentía un ganador May, de hecho, estaba muy enojado y a la vez me sentía muy solo; conmigo estaban Rhodey y Vision.

― ¿Y papá donde estaba? ―preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

―Oh, pues Peter estaba en ese momento en secundaria; tenía mucha tarea y por eso no podía estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Aunque él fue uno de los que me ayudó, junto con ella... ―continuó relatando Tony, ―para despejar mi mente de lo sucedido y mantenerme ocupado empecé a trabajar de nuevo en mi compañía, aunque no como el CEO ya que Pepper se encargaba de ello.

― ¿Tío Happy y tía Pepper se conocían desde entonces?

Una suave risa se escuchó en la habitación, ― ¡Claro que se conocían! –exclamó con diversión. ―Teníamos muchos años juntos los tres, bueno cuatro si cuentas a Rhodey.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, la pequeña atenta a las palabras del que era su abuelo favorito; que sin duda estaba sumergido en los recuerdos...

―Tony, que dicha que te encuentro ―exclamó Pepper entrando en uno de los talleres de Industrias Stark y colocando su mano en el pecho debido a la falta de aire.

El castaño alzó la vista de los planos en los cuales estaba trabajando y miró a la chica con la ceja alzada ―Solo soy un simple empleado Pep, no doy consultas ni participo en las reuniones.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos antes el comentario de Tony, aunque sonrió de medio lado feliz de saber que pese a su ruptura ellos seguían siendo igual de unidos o hasta más que antes ―Déjate de bromas señor Stark ―replicó con mordacidad a lo que el genio solo amplió su sonrisa.

―Si estás enferma no te me acerques y sí, puedes irte ya; te doy el día libre.

― ¿No se supone que yo soy la jefa? ―preguntó alzando su ceja.

Una mueca asomó sus labios ―Sigo teniendo la mayoría de acciones y bueno ya sabes...

―Tony enserio déjalo, ―interrumpió riendo ―hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

El tono serio y la postura tensa ante la última frase alertó al genio que aquello en verdad preocupaba a su amiga; y con un gesto hacia la silla cercana a la suya, la invitó a sentarse, ―Ok, ok te escucho.

Con pasos seguros a pesar de sus nervios, Pepper se acercó al castaño y una vez sentada respiró profundo antes de alzar su vista.

― ¿Pep puedes soltarlo de una vez? Sabes que no soy bueno con esto de la preocupación y los sentimientos...

―Voy a casarme.

El monólogo de Tony se cortó abruptamente al escuchar la frase y la mirada de confusión que le dirigió a su amiga lo decía todo.

―Yo... ―empezó nerviosa la pelirroja, no muy segura de cómo se tomaría la siguiente noticia el genio ―tengo algún tiempo de estar saliendo con Happy.

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del castaño, el cual se encontraba en completo shock.

― ¿Tony? ¿Tony sigues aquí?

 _¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_ Pensó el genio mientras imágenes de ellos cuatro charlando o cenando inundaban su mente.

―Tony por dios, háblame ―llamó Potts preocupada por reacción que estaba teniendo el millonario.

― ¿Pepper está todo bien?

Aquella voz que interrumpió en el taller hizo brincar a ambos amigos, logrando que al fin el genio reaccionara y mirara hacia la puerta. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos y ninguno parecía saber cómo romperlo.

―Díganme que Rhodey no lo supo antes que yo ―exclamó Tony con angustia.

Una mirada cómplice entre Pepper y Happy que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño le dijo todo lo que necesitaba y un quejido salió de sus labios, ―Potts ―llamó alzando sus manos en gesto melodramático ―sabes cómo es Jimmy, ahora me lo va a echar en cara toda la vida.

La chica sonrió apenada, sabiendo que aquel drama montado por su amigo era solo para aligerar el ambiente, aunque sí tenía razón con respecto a que su amigo Rhodes le tomaría el pelo por no haberlo notado ―Lo siento Tony, es solo que no queríamos... bueno ya sabes...

―Pep eso enserio me ofende, y tú también Happy ―dijo señalando a su amigo.

―Señor...

―No, no hay excusas chicos ―interrumpió poniéndose en pie, para luego sonreírles y abrazar a la pelirroja ―enserio me alegro por ustedes, ambos merecen ser felices; aunque no pienso hacerles de niñero si llegan a tener hijos, y por Odín si me llaman "tío Tony" te despido Potts.

Aquel comentario hizo reír con ganas a la chica y Happy se acercó dónde estaban su ahora prometida y el genio, con una inevitable sonrisa en su cara, pues él también había estaba bastante nervioso de decirle a su amigo sobre su relación ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba lastimarlo.

―Bueno Hogan, felicidades ―añadió Tony extendiendo su mano. ―Oh, sepan de una vez que mi regalo será un viaje a las islas griegas para que se vayan de luna de miel y no digan nada, yo me haré cargo se los prometo.

―Gracias señor.

―Gracias Tony.

― ¿Ya le dijeron?

Una vez más las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Rhodes estaba de pie mirándolos con una sonrisa que sin duda prometía serias burlas y bromas.

―Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo Rhodey, solo si quieres seguir viviendo.

―Oh vamos Tones, ¿cómo vas a guardarme rencor por haber sido escogido el padrino?

La boca del castaño se abrió por el asombro y miró mal a la pareja ― ¿Enserio?

―Jimmy ―regañó la pelirroja poniendo sus ojos en blanco, aquellos dos sin duda nunca cambiarían.

―En realidad señor, me gustaría que usted fuese mi padrino de boda.

― ¡Ja! Toma esa Rhodey ―exclamó el genio con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

―Pero nunca te enteraste de ellos hasta ahora, y yo sí sabía ―dijo el moreno yéndose del taller con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Haciendo reír a Happy y Pepper, mientras que el castaño solo frunció el ceño molesto.

―Te lo dije Potts.

―Tía Pepper me ha enseñado las fotos de su boda, ella estaba muy bonita ―interrumpió la niña en ese momento ―y algún día yo también voy a casarme con un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa.

Los ojos castaños miraron a la niña, ―para eso falta mucho Mayday ―señaló. ―Ojalá tú no crezcas tan rápido ―susurró muy bajo recordando el día que Peter y Mary Jane se casaron.

―Pero continúa abuelito, viene la mejor parte ―pidió con insistencia la menor.

―Si no me interrumpes podremos llegar a tu parte favorita más rápido.

―Bien, ya no lo haré más ―respondió poniendo su sonrisa más inocente.

―Ok, por donde iba...

―Tony necesito que subas conmigo a la sala, debo presentarte a alguien.

―Pepper pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado ―exclamó con fastidio el castaño al tener esa conversación por millonésima vez ―puedo hacerme cargo de mi compañía y hay más chicos de seguridad que pueden protegerme, aunque si recuerdas que soy Iron Man ¿cierto?

―Me voy a quedar más tranquila si alguien te ayuda y te protege, por favor hazlo por mí y mi luna de miel.

El ceño fruncido fue lo que logró la pelirroja ante aquella petición.

―Contraté a una chica.

Aquello pareció llamar la atención del castaño, quien le sostuvo la mirada a la chica analizándola tratando de detectar la trampa.

― ¿Me estás consiguiendo una cita a ciegas Potts?

Pepper río y negó con su cabeza para acercarse al genio y colocar sus manos en los hombros de éste ―Debes tratar de superarlo.

Stark se tensó al oír aquellas palabras y desvió su mirada ―A mí no vas a engañarme Tony, entiendo por qué lo nuestro no funcionó y sabes que no te juzgaré jamás por ello. Aunque... sigo sin comprender por qué no le dijiste.

―Él jamás me hubiera aceptado Pep.

La chica suspiró pues aquello era una completa mentira, ella había notado las miradas que ambos se daban y por eso es que había decidido dejar lo suyo con Tony ―Bien, pero ahora vas a venir conmigo y te vas a portar bien porque no quiero demandas en mi escritorio cuando vuelva, ―dijo tomando la mano del castaño y llevándolo consigo hacia el piso superior ―en realidad, no quiero saber que te han enviado al hospital mientras estoy en mi luna de miel.

El genio alzó su ceja por el comentario ― ¿Y eso por qué sucedería?

―Ella es la mejor guardaespaldas de diplomáticos y la más cotizada, ―explicó Potts, mientras llegaban al salón donde una chica estaba dándoles la espalda.

La mujer que miraba por la ventana medía poco más de un metro sesenta y cinco, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a una cintura muy pequeña, la blusa que llevaba caía de un lado de sus hombros y su color negro hacía resaltar el rojo intenso de su cabello que llegaba a media espalda. Al sonido de los tacones de Pepper, se volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual dejó paralizado a Tony por unos segundos.

―Señorita Cabe muchas gracias por haber venido tan rápido y por aceptar mi propuesta.

―No hay de que Pepper y de nuevo muchas felicidades por tu boda.

Potts sonrió y luego miró al genio, el cual seguía con la vista fija en la chica ― ¿Tony? ―preguntó indecisa.

En ese momento, Cabe volteó su mirada hacia el genio; verde y café se encontraron por primera vez y Tony sintió de pronto no había suficiente aire en la sala.

―Es un placer conocerle señor Stark.

―El placer es todo mío ―respondió galante y sonriendo de manera pícara.

Un brillo travieso hizo brillar más el verde ―Seré su asistente y además le ayudare con la seguridad, fuera de eso nada más va a pasar.

Pepper río disimuladamente ante aquello, sin duda la chica sabía lo que causaba en los hombres, pero sabía defenderse bastante bien; aunque no dudaba que si Tony se lo proponía lo conseguiría.

El castaño levantó sus manos y puso una miranda inocente ―Solo estaba siendo amable ya que trabajaremos juntos. Y aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

―Me llamo Bethany Cabe.

―Anthony Stark.

Poco después de aquella presentación, llegó el día de la boda de Pepper y Happy la cuál fue realmente hermosa; los ojos de la chica brillaban de felicidad y no pudo evitar llorar un poco al despedirse de sus amigos Rhodes y Tony.

La situación con respecto a la pelirroja, sin embargo, era frustrante para el genio y causa de risa para el moreno; había utilizado toda su galantería con ella y ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

―Deberías dejarla en paz Tones ―habló en tono divertido Rhodes mientras miraba a su amigo limpiándose la sangre que salía por su ceja. ―Has utilizado todo tu armamento pesado y hasta entrenas defensa personal con ella ahora y ¿qué has obtenido? Te torció la mano, un ojo morado y ahora por poco te parte la nariz ―enumeró riendo a carcajadas sin soportarlo más. ―Acéptalo, por una vez en tu vida una chica te ha dicho que no.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en la cara del castaño para luego gemir bajito por el dolor que le había causado aquel gesto. ―Es que no lo entiendo Rhodey...

―No eres su tipo y ya ―señaló el moreno.

―Oh vamos, soy Anthony Stark y soy el tipo de todas.

Un golpe en la puerta atajó la réplica mordaz que Rhodes pensaba dirigirle a su amigo. Y al abrirse, la chica de la cual hablaban se asomó con un botiquín en su mano, momento que el moreno aprovechó para salir de ahí; no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de "compórtate" a su amigo.

―Eso no es necesario señorita Cabe.

Beth se acercó al genio con paso firme y colocó el botiquín en el lavabo del baño, abriéndolo y tomando el antiséptico ―Lo lamento mucho, creo que me excedí ―habló mientras tomaba la cara del genio entre sus manos y aplicaba el spray.

―Auch.

― ¿Enserio te vas a quejar por esto? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Por si no sabías, arde.

― ¿Quieres que sople y cuando terminemos te dé un dulce? ―inquirió con burla.

―Te cambio el dulce por un beso.

Un suave golpe en el hombro fue lo que recibió por aquella frase, aunque la sonrisa en los labios de la chica no se había borrado.

― ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

Los ojos verdes miraron fijamente los cafés por unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro ―yo no busco ninguna relación de una noche.

―Yo tampoco.

Aquella frase asombró al genio y a la chica, aunque el castaño no demostró cual descolocado había quedado ante aquella revelación.

―Dame una oportunidad Beth.

El silencio en aquel baño estaba cargado de expectativas y nerviosismo, Tony no sabía por qué ni el cómo, pero sentía las cosas iban a cambiar.

―Está bien.

A partir de ese momento para asombro de muchos todo cambió. Tres meses después de la boda, Pepper y Happy volvieron, ambos completamente felices pues la pelirroja estaba embarazada y a pesar de todas las "pataletas" que había dado el castaño, una batalla silenciosa empezaba a formarse entre éste y Rhodes por ver quién sería el padrino de bebé.

Por su parte Tony les contó sobre su recién formada relación con Beth, la cual se fue fortaleciendo con el paso de los meses. La pelirroja le enseñó al genio a perdonarse, lo cuidó y lo regañó siempre que se encerraba en su taller obsesionado con uno de sus proyectos y le dijo " _sí"_ cuando él le pidió matrimonio el primer día de invierno.

―También estuvo ahí conmigo cuando Fury apareció para decirme que ellos volvían.

―Viene la mejor parte ―gritó con entusiasmo la pequeña.

―No habías prometido no volver a interrumpirme pequeña traviesa ―señaló Tony haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

―Para, para abuelito... ―pidió May entre carcajadas.

―Mmmm... Está bien, continuemos.

El antiguo equipo de Vengadores volvió a la base a la semana después, los nervios embargaban a todos por igual y su reencuentro fue incómodo. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, faltaba solo un mes para la boda del siglo.

―Aún no puedo creer que Tony se case ―habló Wanda desde el sofá.

―Yo aún trato de procesar el hecho de que nos trata como si nada hubiera pasado ―expuso Clint que estaba sentando a su lado.

―Esa chica sin duda lo cambió, ósea sigue siendo el mismo Tony sarcástico y egocéntrico, pero a la vez no lo es ―comentó Sam.

― ¿Cap estás bien? ―preguntó en un susurro bajo la espía.

―Si Nat estoy bien, ahora solo olvídalo quieres... ―susurró de vuelta, poniéndose en pie y yéndose de la habitación.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y su preocupación aumentó, Steve le había contado después de lo de Ultron lo que sentía por el genio y estaba segura que aquello era mutuo. A pesar de que la situación se había descontrolado por los acuerdos, su amigo le dijo que cuando volviera se disculparía con Tony y pensaba luchar por él para finalmente confesar sus sentimientos.

―Tony no le ha dicho que la ama, nunca ha pronunciado a nadie esas palabras.

Natasha brincó y miró hacia atrás donde Potts la miraba con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué?

―Oh vamos Nat, tú y yo sabemos que esos dos se gustan y sinceramente son muy cabezones, mira qué no decirse lo que sienten ―agregó Pepper sentándose en la silla que había dejado Steve, mientras comía unas galletas. ― ¿Quieres?

―No Pep, gracias ―respondió con una sonrisa la espía, ―y tienes razón, siento que debemos hacer algo, pero por una vez no sé qué...

― ¿Tony?

El castaño levantó su mirada hacia la voz y sonrió ―Hola Cap, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

―Ahh... nada yo solo... ―el rubio miró al genio que estaba totalmente concentrado trabajando y sintió su corazón estrujarse y latir dolorosamente como cada vez desde que habían vuelto y se enteró sobre su compromiso.

― ¿Te congelaste ahí? ―indagó burlón Tony.

―Lo siento, olvidé lo que iba a decirte.

― ¿Ya te está pasando factura la edad, anciano? ―preguntó con tono burlesco y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Steve solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió ―Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? ―devolvió dándole un toquecito en frente, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos café. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ellos de pronto se tornó cargado de magnetismo y la cercanía agitó sus corazones.

― ¿Steve? ―cuestionó con voz ronca e insegura el millonario.

― ¡Tony! Que dicha que te encuentro, quiero que veas... ―La pelirroja paró en seco y miró detenidamente dentro del taller, notando un ambiente incómodo. ― ¿Está todo bien?

―Sí Beth, no te preocupes ―respondió rápidamente el castaño, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso rápido ― ¿Y que querías mostrarme?

Ella miró a Rogers unos instantes, antes de que éste saliera del taller dejándolos solos.

―Oh sí, mira esto...

El día de navidad y la tan esperada fecha de la boda llegó, el ajetreo y el nerviosismo en la mansión Stark tenía a todos alterados. Y a pesar de ser un gran acontecimiento el que el famoso genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy Anthony Edward Stark se casara, muy pocos habían sido los invitados a tan exclusivo evento.

― ¿De verdad no vas a ir?

―No Nat, no puedo... ―las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y tragó, luego respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

―Steve tienes que hacer algo, Tony no la ama créeme... Siempre has sido tú ―habló Pepper con desesperación.

―Te vas a arrepentir Cap ―señaló Sam.

―E-este... Hola, m-mandan a decir que ya es h-hora ―interrumpió Peter en ese momento, sonrojado pues había escuchado la conversación debido a sus poderes.

Todos en la habitación miraron al chico y frustrados salieron de ahí dejando al rubio atrás.

― ¿Tony estás bien?

―Creo que estoy un poco nervioso Rhodey.

El moreno río y palmeó la espalda de su amigo ―Esto terminará pronto te lo prometo.

En ese momento sonó la marcha nupcial y todas las personas dentro de la capilla se pusieron en pie mirando hacia la puerta, donde una hermosa novia vestida de blanco había aparecido. Con paso lento pero seguro y una sonrisa adornando sus labios caminó hacía donde Tony le esperaba, quien le tendió su mano al llegar junto a él.

―Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas que hoy desean pasar juntas durante toda su vida. Es una celebración de amor. Para Anthony, es a través de la memoria del amor de sus padres y para Bethany, es a través del amor propio y la esperanza. Por lo tanto, si alguien aquí presente sabe algo que impida esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento con un fuerte estruendo sobresaltando a todos y atrayendo las miradas. Con paso seguro, ojos brillantes, totalmente despeinado y mejillas sonrojadas; Steve Rogers entró con la mira puesta en Tony.

― ¿Steve? ―preguntó el genio confundido.

―Lo siento ―habló al llegar al frente, donde tomó al castaño en brazos y salió rápidamente sin dejar que nadie reaccionara.

― ¿Pero qué...? ―exclamó aun en shock millonario, que de pronto se halló en la moto del Cap y viajando a toda velocidad. ―Rogers, pero... ¿Qué te sucede? ―explotó cuando reaccionó, apretando el agarre alrededor del rubio por miedo a caer.

Steve sonrió al oír la indignación en el tono del castaño ―Eres mío Tony.

El corazón del genio latió más rápidamente al escuchar aquello ―Steve enserio, para esta broma de una vez ―exigió molesto.

Rogers estacionó su moto en una zona abierta que había al lado de la carretera y bajándose de ella encaró al genio que lo miraba enojado. Sin perder la sonrisa, tomó el rostro de Tony en su manos ―Te amo ―le dijo mirando sus ojos cafés que mostraban sorpresa, ―Ya no puedo contenerme más Tony, te amo y no voy a permitir que te cases con nadie que no sea yo. ―Y sin esperar respuesta, acercó su rostro al del castaño cerrando la poca distancia que aun los separaba y lo besó.

Tony por su parte abrió sus ojos con asombro, pero respondió el beso dejando escapar un gemido de complacencia e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, logrando profundizar aún más el contacto entre ellos.

Cuando la falta de aire se presentó y ambos se separaron un poco, Steve miró a Tony esperando que le diera una respuesta.

―Siempre te duermes antes de que llegue a esta parte ¿no pequeña? ―susurró el castaño mirando a May a su lado, con sus ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente. ―Descansa princesa. ―añadió poniéndose en pie, acomodando la cobija de la niña y besando su frente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto, apagó la luz y volteó hacia la pared con una sonrisa ― ¿Estás ahí desde que inicié la historia, cierto?

Un brazo rodeó su cintura atrayéndolo hacia el cálido cuerpo contrario ― ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Tony?

―Te amo Steve.


End file.
